The transmission of audio signals in compressed digital packet formats, such as MP3, has revolutionized the process of music distribution. Recent developments in this field have made possible the reception of streaming digital audio with handheld network communication devices, for example. However, with the increase in network traffic, there is often a loss of audio packets because of either congestion or excessive delay in the packet network, such as may occur in a best-effort based IP network.
Under severe conditions, for example, errors resulting from burst packet loss may occur which are beyond the capability of a conventional channel-coding correction method, particularly in wireless networks such as GSM, WCDMA or BLUETOOTH. Under such conditions, sound quality may be improved by the application of an error-concealment algorithm. Error concealment is an important process used to improve the quality of service (QoS) when a compressed audio bitstream is transmitted over an error-prone channel, such as found in mobile network communications and in digital audio broadcasts.
Perceptual audio codecs, such as MPEG-1 Layer III Audio Coding (MP3), as specified in the International Standard ISO/IEC 11172-3 entitled “Information technology of moving pictures and associated audio for digital storage media at up to about 1,5 Mbits/s—Part 3: Audio,” and MPEG-2/4 Advanced Audio Coding (AAC), use frame-wise compression of audio signals, the resulting compressed bitstream then being transmitted over the audio packet network. With rapid deployment of audio compression technologies, more and more audio content is stored and transmitted in compressed formats. The transmission of audio signals in compressed digital packet formats, such as MP3, has revolutionized the process of music distribution.
A critical feature of an error concealment method is the detection of beats so that replacement information can be provided for missing data. Beat detection or tracking is an important initial step in computer processing of music and is useful in various multimedia applications, such as automatic classification of music, content-based retrieval, and audio track analysis in video. Systems for beat detection or tracking can be classified according to the input data type, that is, systems for musical score information such as MIDI signals, and systems for real-time applications.
Beat detection, as used herein, refers to the detection of physical beats, that is, acoustic features exhibiting a higher level of energy, or peak, in comparison to the adjacent audio stream. Thus, a ‘beat’ would include a drum beat, but would not include a perceptual musical beat, perhaps recognizable by a human listener, but which produces little or no sound.
However, most conventional beat detection or tracking systems function in a pulse-code modulated (PCM) domain. They are computationally intensive and not suitable for use with compressed domain bitstreams such as an MP3 bitstream, which has gained popularity not only in the Internet world, but also in consumer products. A compressed domain application may, for example, perform a real-time task involving beat-pattern based error concealment for streaming music over error-prone channels having burst packet losses.
What is needed is an audio data decoding and error concealment system and method which provides for beat detection in the compressed domain.